


Waves

by Lily_Anna



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beach Holidays, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Anna/pseuds/Lily_Anna
Summary: George is pretty sure that his best friend Alex, who doesn’t believe in soulmates, is "the one".In order to discover if he’s right and see if the soulmark appears, he needs to find the courage to make a move on Alex and their holiday in California might be his chance to find out if they truly belong together.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L0stInSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stInSpace/gifts).

> This is for the lovely Dr3amingInColour! I wish you a merry Christmas and a lot of happiness for next year (hopefully full of Alex/George fluff!).  
Enjoy this soulmate AU with this two sappy boys, I hope you like it! <3
> 
> General disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real events and/or to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Do not repost.  
English is not my first language so I apologise if there are any mistakes.

“We have arrived” said George parking the rental car in front of a white cottage. “Wow! You didn’t tell me this place was literally on the seaside! Like we can see the shore from here!” exclaimed Alex with a big smile while getting out of the car.

The two best friend had decided that a holiday was very much needed after their first and busy F1 season and luckily George had a friend who knew a guy with a beautiful house on the seaside near Los Angeles, who rented it out to them for a week. Both boys loved the US and when the opportunity to visit it again came, they simply couldn't say no.

They took their luggage inside and decided to rest a little bit on the porch, which looked at the beach. The two Brits enjoyed the view, feeling finally at ease after the long flight. "I'm glad we were smart enough to go grocery shopping before arriving, I'm so tired just thinking about standing up and going out again" said Alex with a small smile. "Oh Alex, you really are the laziest person I've ever met!" replied George with a grin, "Shut up! You love me anyway" joked Alex. 

George laughed along with him, wishing that for once that Alex wasn't right. Wishing that he wasn't in love with his best friend, who looked absolutely stunning under the California's sunshine.

Since both boys were too tired to go out, they decided to cook something at home and just chill on the sofa with some beers and a film. At some point Alex fell asleep and George took pity on his friend, deciding to wake him up and taking him to his bed. George was almost ready to go back to his room, when Alex mumbled: "Please stay". Obviously the Brit was taken aback by the strange request: "What do you mean? I have my bed to sleep on, don't be silly". Alex touched his arm, while laying on his bed still half asleep and begged him: "C'mon I don't want to sleep alone… please?", "Ok, I guess this bed is big enough for us both" murmured George. Alex took his trousers and t-shirt off and went under the sheets.

George couldn't see much in the dim light but the thought only to share the bed with Alex, while they were both in their underwear, was enough to make his heartbeat accelerate. "Take off your clothes and come to bed George" murmured his friend, opening his eyes to look at him. He stared back like a deer caught in the headlights: "Ye-yeah of course". He quickly took off his clothes and lain next to Alex, who in response shuffled closer. "It's nice here. I'm really happy to share this holiday with you" whispered Alex in George's ear. "I didn't know that you become sappy when you're tipsy" replied the Brit trying to maintain a light tone of voice while feeling his heart aching.

He loved staying like this with Alex but he also knew that he shouldn't get this kind of ideas in his head too much if he didn’t want to suffer, especially knowing what Alex thought about the whole soulmate stuff. The soulmark would appear on your arm if you kissed your true love: it usually was a stylized sketch of the place in which you shared your first kiss but it could also be a quote or a random symbol that was significant for both people. It wasn’t super common to have a soulmarks because first you would need to find a person which you felt a really strong connection and then kiss them, but the lucky people who would get them usually stayed together forever. The thing was that Alex’s parents had their soulmarks but when he was a teen they had a pretty nasty divorce, that caused Alex to not believe in the whole soulmate thing anymore. George had tried to convince him about the beauty of having a soulmate one day, but the other boy refused to listen to him and at one point George just gave up.

The young Brit couldn't stop thinking about Alex, who was sleeping next to him and looked adorable. They have known each other since they were 14 and had been best friends since they were 16. George had always felt a strong connection with Alex but he had always dismissed it as a sign of their strong friendship. It was only when he turned 18 that he started to think that his best friend could actually be his soulmate but he was too scared to act on it, knowing full well that Alex wouldn’t have a positive reaction.

Now he was 20 and it had only been 2 years since the infamous “Alex-might-be-my-soulmate” thought, but in his heart the heaviness to keep this secret made it feel like it had been centuries. He was tired to pretend that he felt nothing towards his best friend, and laying next to each other like that only made the whole situation a lot harder to deal with.

At one point George must have fallen asleep too, because he woke up to an empty bed and the sound of someone cooking downstairs. He got up and made his way down, finding Alex cooking some pancakes with a big grin. “Good morning sunshine” said his best friend, to which George replied with a non-committal grunt that sounded like a greeting. They ate in silence that was only broken when they started tidying up the kitchen. “I must thank you for what you did yesterday when I obliged you to stay with me. I can get a little bit too clingy when I’m drunk, so yeah thanks” muttered Alex blushing. “No need to thank me, you have helped me a lot of times when I got drunk,” replied George with a warm smile “besides you are cute when you’re tipsy”. “Shut up, I’m not!” laughed Alex, pushing off his friend.

They spent the rest of the day at the beach sunbathing and swimming in the ocean. Alex tried surfing since there were some cool waves but all his attempts had been unsuccessful, making George laugh from the shore. “They say practice makes perfect” grinned George from his beach towel. “They also say that you are allowed to deck your friend in the face with the surfboard if they laugh at you” mumbled Alex, trying to seem offended. “Sounds like somebody is feeling unmotivated”, “I’m gonna be surf world champion just to piss you off” replied Alex tackling George onto the ground. They play fight for a while, that ended when finally Alex blocked George on his back, blocking his arms above his head. 

Still laughing breathless, they locked their eyes together. Alex moved his gaze slowly from George’s blue eyes to his lips and then back up. The air seemed almost still, the sound of the waves inaudible. George didn’t dare to make a sound while he watched his best friend’s face.

And as fast as it came, the instant was gone.

Alex got up and offered George his hand to get up too. “We should go shower so we can enjoy the sunset with a beer later” said Alex trying to seem cheerful; but George could clearly see that his friend was attempting to hide his real emotions. He preferred to leave him to figure them out, so he just said: “Sounds good, let’s go inside”.

As they agreed before, the two British boys were sitting on the warm sand with their beers while the sun was setting in front of them. “It’s amazing here” said Alex quietly, staring at the beautiful landscape in front of him. “It really is” agreed George, looking at his friend with a fond smile. 

They stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the sea breeze, when George finally spoke: “Can I ask you an advice?”. “Of course, tell me everything” answered Alex turning around his head to look at him.

“Do you still refuse to believe in soulmates?”, “Why this question?”. “Nothing is just that lately I’ve been feeling some strong feelings for a person and I think they might be my soulmate. And you know… they didn’t believe in the whole soulmate thing when we talked about it some years ago and I’m afraid they would get angry if I made a move on them” explained George, feeling his heartbeat quickening.

Alex stayed quiet for a while and then spoke: “People change their minds as they grow up, maybe this person feels the same thing but is afraid too. You’ll never know if you don’t make a move”.

The rosy sunset light in that moment seemed almost too bright. George took all his courage and leaned forward. There were only a few centimetres separating them.

He stayed still for a second to see if Alex would move away but seeing that he didn’t, he finally made the move he had dreamed to do for the past 2 years.

_George kissed Alex, under that beautiful California’s sunset, and in that moment finally everything felt right._

When they broke the kiss, they were both grinning like idiots. Then it happened: they felt a burning sensation on their wrists; both boys looked down and saw a small stylized wave tattooed on it.

“I can’t believe you are my soulmate. I’ve been dying to kiss you for the past 2 years… I can’t believe I was right” said George with some tears in his eyes. “Oh George, I’m so happy it’s you. I always thought my feelings for you were unrequited and now…” confessed Alex, looking pretty emotional too.

George cupped Alex face and murmured: “I love you Alex, I can’t even describe how happy I am now. I have loved you since we were 18. Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course I will! I love you so much George, you’re my soulmate and nothing will keep us apart” replied Alex. 

The two boyfriends kissed again, feeling like the universe had gifted them with the biggest gift of all: a soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story! I've never written a soulmate au so for me it was quite a challenge but I hope it turned out well :)  
Since this is holiday period I wish to all of you reading this, merry Christmas (if you celebrate) and happy new year! I hope your 2020 will be full of success and happiness (and fanfictions hehe).
> 
> If you liked it, feel free to leave kudos/comments, I really appreciate them <3


End file.
